


[podfic] foolish love

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: The Musical - Wildhorn/Murphy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, F/F, Introspection, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod
Summary: Rem didn't need to do this. She didn't need to kiss her when she took half of her life, but she wanted to and she did.Podfic of foolish love by kyrilu.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Rem
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] foolish love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [foolish love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241196) by [kyrilu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/pseuds/kyrilu). 



**Title:** foolish love

 **Author:** kyrilu

 **Reader:** Gondolin

 **Length:** 9:07

 **SFX & music:** page turning and writing sound from [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid)'s archive. Metronome sound from the [Overture](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCglUazFlAg) of the musical.  
Suggested listening for added angst [Oroka na ai (Foolish Love)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XuPAadmW1o8) or the English lyrics version [When Love Comes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IOHpErei4Yk).

 **Reader's notes:** thank you to kyrilu for having blanket permission!  
This podfic was recorded for VoiceTeam 2020 for the challenge: Podfic But Make It About Musicals.

**MP3 download:** right click to download [here](https://ia601504.us.archive.org/3/items/death-note-foolish-love/%28Death%20Note%29%20foolish%20love.mp3) | [alternative link](https://www.mediafire.com/file/i8dg755lhovjghx/%28Death_Note%29_foolish_love.mp3/file)  
  



End file.
